Little Bear Wiki:Rules
Little Bear Wiki Rules, Version 1.0.1, Last Updated: February 11, 2019 Here at Little Bear Wiki, we are just the the fictional magical forest from the entire Little Bear cartoon, so even though Wikia is a good place for everyone to show off everyone’s fandom and creativity, but we cannot act to crazy on wikis that is all about a history of a flagship media, that is why there’s rules on this wiki: # On this wiki, you can tell trivia facts to character articles IF IT MATCHES WITH THE CHARACTERS PERSONALITY, and you should not add any random madeup-trivia facts, # Of course using profanity on this wiki is not nice, well... you know... most Wikis on Wikia have the: ”no cuss” rule, and we have the same rule too. Besides, this wiki is a kids show-related wiki, so of course you are not allowed to cuss, because this wiki is not for people over 13, it is also for children to see and learn. And although Wikia do not allow under 13 year olds RULE 3, kids these days wanna learn more about their favorite kid shows, so you are not allowed to cuss publicly on this wiki. Also, inappropriate emojis or using emojis in an inappropriate way can still count as inappropriate. And you are not allowed to even censor your cuss words in anyway. This is the same for chatting on our Live Chat or Discord Server. # Now of course, Wikia is only for people over 13 year olds, it is due to the law of COPPA. However, if you create an account when you are under 13, you will get banned until you turn 13. However, if you are under 13 and if you wanna make an urgent edit on an editable article, then you can edit and comment as an anonymous. It is fine for any age-person, but you are not able to edit your own anonymous profile and protected articles on this wiki. Your IP Address will be exposed and saved, based on what app/browser you are using on your device to use Wikia. If you want to own the anonymous contributions you made without any confusion, then create a Wikia account with that IP Address, and then your IP Addresd will be hidden. # Vandals are of course... bad, if you see one, you know the drill... but before we tell you the drill, lets talk about vandal. Vandals are those kind of people that do vandalism, vandalism is when you add random unnecessary things to things, as in a way you are ruining or destroying that thing. If you see a user ruining this wiki, then tell it to us, and then we will fix the problem and give a warning/consequence to that vandal. If the vandal starts to make a few vandalism edits on this wiki, then we will warn them that: “Vandalism is so bad on this wiki, and it would give you a lot of consequence.”. If the vandal starts/continues to make even more vandalism edits on this wiki, then we will ban that person for a week or a month (it depends on the amount of vandalism edits be made). If the vandal gets unbanned but still makes even a lot of vandalism edits, then we will ban that person forever, and that vandal will never come back. And if you are a vandal on this wiki and if you haven‘t started to make vandalism edits on this wiki, DO NOT START, BECAUSE VANDALISM IS SO BAD!!! '''If you did make some vandalism edits on this wiki, '''THERE IS STILL TIME LEFT, SO QUICKLY REMOVE THE VANDALISM EDITS YOU MADE, AND APOLOGIZE THE STAFFS ON THIS WIKI THAT YOU HAD STARTED VANDALISM ON THIS WIKI, AND GIVE THEM AN EXPLANATION WHY YOU DID THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE. '''So all were trying to say is, Vandalism is so bad on this wiki, wheather you started it or not started, or wheather you did it by an accident or on purpose, don’t even start vandalism, because vandalism will give you a lot of consequences. It’s just like what Phil Swift always say, “NOW THAT’S A LOT OF DAMAGE!”. # It is okay to post some off topic stuff on this wiki. But only if it’s in your blog or discussion post! # You are allowed to upload and post any kind of pictures on this wiki. But it must not be inappropriate, and it’s file name must not be inappropriate. # Feel free asking the staffs any questions about this wiki. But you are not allowed to annoy the staff, or force the staff (e.g. forcing them to give them a role of Admin, Bureaucrat, Chat Moderator, etc.). # Your information on your Wikia account must not have any profanity or adult innuendo in it. Infact, why would you even do that kind of thing?!? I mean, your information for your entire Wikia account will be the same for every Wiki on Wikia, so it is not our job to fix it, IT IS YOUR JOB! # Speaking of which, you are not allowed to have any adult innuendo in your blogs or discussions on this wiki. # And if you are already banned from this wiki, and you decide to create another one while your other one is banned, that considers a sockpuppet account. '''AND AS ALWAYS, WE DO NOT ALLOW SOCKPUPPETERS ON THIS WIKI!!! Depending on how urgent each of our rule is, You will have 3 chances from breaking a small/medium rule, If you break one of our small/medium rules on this wiki, you will lose one chance. And if you lose all of your chances, then you will be banned for a month. After a month, if you break another small/medium rule, then you will be banned for a year. And after a year, if you break another small/medium rule on this wiki, then you will be banned forever! Another thing, if you break a big rule or break our small/medium rules in a big way, then you will be banned forever! I hope this helps all of you, so have fun in Bear Country on this wiki!